


My Princess

by DarchangelSkye



Category: American Idol RPF, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Body Part Kinks, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Crossdressing, Feminization, Fingerfucking, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, M/M, Makeup, Making Out, Oral Sex, Present Tense, Wordcount: 100-2.000, and possibly Cinderella by extension, the author has ruined Disney Dudez for you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 12:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6566365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarchangelSkye/pseuds/DarchangelSkye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"My princess," he whispers and leans for a tender kiss to that delicate neck. They are the lovers in a fairy tale who had climbed over every obstacle to be together and now taking their hard-earned reward.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Princess

**Author's Note:**

> [she says not to blame her but I am still totally blaming her ;)](http://trippsykes.tumblr.com/post/142550872371/more-in-re-looking-at-disney-dudez-related)

The material is slippery and crinkly under his touch, and the perfect blue to his eyes like a mid-morning sky. The more his hand travels up Dalton's waist, the more smooth muscle he feels underneath and the more soft high-pitched moans slip from pink glossed lips. Soon MacKenzie's cupping curves they know are really from a padded bra, but pleasure is still conveyed behind eyes lined with the same lovely blue.

"My princess," he whispers and leans for a tender kiss to that delicate neck. They are the lovers in a fairy tale who had climbed over every obstacle to be together and now taking their hard-earned reward.

"Oh..." Dalton wraps his arms around MacKenzie's shoulders for him to feel the smooth cotton of his gloves and locks their legs together, feet caressing along each other. His shoes are only lucite and not really heavy as glass, but still clear to let MacKenzie see the same blue painted on his toes. "The way you make me feel, my prince..."

So much possibility conveyed in that tone. "Show me," MacKenzie shivers in pleasure and carefully shifts and rolls on the couch cushion so now Dalton is atop. He wants to see everything. 

Dalton smooths his skirt and smiles sweetly, and MacKenzie finds himself even turned on by that, a demure exterior with raw animal passion simmering underneath. Keeping his gloves on, Dalton undoes the fly and frees MacKenzie's cock with both hands, gripping it the way any prizewinner grips a trophy.

"Unh-" The soft and cool fabric around his heat makes MacKenzie rock his hips. He wants it all from his sweet and loving princess.

Dalton wastes no time, not even bothering to lick his lips before wrapping them around the tip and humming in delight. The familiar heated sensation prickles all over MacKenzie's skin and he takes in a deep breath while watching Dalton slowly bob his head up and down. And feeling that tongue work, oh, that glorious tongue...

Dalton looks up through his full lashes, the innocent question of _am I good?_ conveyed. He's the best, forever and ever the best. MacKenzie sits up enough so he can reach to stroke his princess' hair in praise, right now the soft curls of a wig. He rolls his head to the side with a blissful sigh.

"Mmm..." Dalton smacks his lips and bats his eyelashes, and if MacKenzie wasn't a boneless pile of contentment he'd take his princess right then and there. But he just watches as Dalton pulls his mouth off in a tantalizingly slow manner, giving the tip of his cock kisses and licks and vocalizing like it's the greatest candy in the world. Hot and wet and sweet...

"Ahh-" MacKenzie shivers and manages sitting up enough to stroke a finger down Dalton's face. He hasn't put on blush, but his cheeks are pink enough by now it's not needed. The majority of his lip gloss is gone, now smeared up to about halfway of MacKenzie's length and the remains smudged and shiny with another kind of gloss altogether. "Did you enjoy that, princess?"

Dalton nods and MacKenzie watches him cross his legs under his skirt, thighs pressing together. He's seen discreet versions of that at other times no what Dalton's wearing or not wearing to know what it means. He grins and cups the padded curves with a, "Come here, baby."

Dalton giggles, the sweetest sound in the world, and straddles MacKenzie's hips with hands latched around the back of his neck. "Hiii."

Lovely. MacKenzie leans close for a kiss to taste himself and the remnants of gloss, musky and slick on Dalton's perfectly plump lips. To give his princess a little 'appetizer', he sucks and nibbles at the bottom lip to appreciative whimpers and a deep rubbing on his neck. "Ahh-" Dalton's tongue slithers out to do some more playful flicking, warm breath flows, and his legs squeeze on either side of MacKenzie's hips in an action well known by now as desperation. God, those beautiful legs, so long and toned... MacKenzie soon pulls away from the kiss with a wet noise and sigh and whispers, "Your turn, sweetheart."

Dalton's sigh is breathy and sweet as he lies back with his arms above his head and one foot lazily dangling off the cushion, the shapely leg stretched out in all its glory. Every curve the dress gives him is just mesmerizing, but now MacKenzie wants to see more. He shifts to be on his knees and licks his lips in anticipation before grasping the hem of Dalton's skirt. Dalton's eyes widen- they've been opening and closing enough that his liner is starting to smudge at the corners- but it's only in pure adoration. They both know MacKenzie would never do anything to hurt his princess.

With a crinkle of satin and crinoline the skirt is lifted to show his only other adornment being a pair of ruffled blue panties tied with bows at the hips, and Dalton sighs again when he's exposed. The front is swelling out quite impressively and MacKenzie is pleased, but he isn't going to touch there. He has other ideas in mind to please his baby.

"Prettiest thing ever," he coos and means it, and scoots enough to hold Dalton's ankle and kiss at it delicately, making his toes wriggle in the shoe with a noise of delight. Plenty more where that came from.

MacKenzie breathes over the kiss mark and starts a worshipful path up the strong and smooth leg he loves so much. With every little peck Dalton lets out an _mmm_ or _ohh_ , and those noises are just perfect. He doesn't want to miss one inch of warm skin.

By the time he reaches the thigh, no telling how many long and delicious minutes it is later, Dalton is absolutely shivering with his breaths wavering as usually happens when he's close. He's delicate and desperate, and warmth washes over MacKenzie's skin as he realizes how much he loves that. "I got you, princess," he murmurs and nuzzles a hip to undo the bow with his teeth, scraping the skin just enough to make his little one squeak in pleasure.

Once Dalton is fully exposed (well save for keeping the dress on, it just makes him too pretty to resist), MacKenzie teases two fingertips up his thigh until brushing along his entrance and grins in satisfaction at feeling the cool slickness of lube.

"Ahhh-"

"Oh, sweetie, you went all out to get ready for me, that's so good." A little shifting on his knees so MacKenzie can kiss that adorable flushed face, and slowly he starts working a finger inside.

No matter how many times they do it, Dalton's body is a perfect and comfortable fit, and he always makes the loveliest noises when MacKenzie reaches his spot to stroke and tease. With every moan and contortion of his face, his liner and mascara are starting to trickle more and more with what's either tears of joy or sweat, streaking the sides of his face in dark blue rivers that still manage to look glamorous. His hips rock to the will of MacKenzie's touch, sometimes up and down, sometimes in a slow and deep circle. MacKenzie can swear he sees those moves in his sleep.

"That's right..." He nuzzles back into his princess' neck for kisses, and while another fingertip gently works its way in, his free hand goes back to pawing all those delightful padded curves to more elated noises. One of Dalton's gloved hands grabs the back of his collar and he actually jolts at the bold move. The blood in his veins feels replaced by fire.

Oh, that's how he wants to play? MacKenzie smiles against his skin before suckling and nipping a kiss deep enough to leave a hickey in the morning and show the world who he belongs to. Dalton definitely likes that idea as a long and low moan is unleashed and his head lolls to one side.

"Perfect-" MacKenzie straightens his fingers to rotate them past that most sensitive of spots, and the stimulation is enough for Dalton to release a breathy and strangled scream as he holds on for dear life. Also perfect. He curls an arm around Dalton's waist to hold him throughout his shakes and shivers.

"Oh my god...oh my god...oh my god," are the only words Dalton's capable of, soft and laced with love. Part of the wig has shaken loose with his orgasm and the skin by his eyes is streaked in blue, but of course he's beautiful in any state and MacKenzie never lets him forget it. With a hum of bliss he touches their noses together to look into eyes blown out with pleasure, a pleasure he's responsible for and means so much to him.

"I love you, my princess..."


End file.
